warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mary Sue Marines
ORIGINAL CONTENT DO NOT STEAL, TRACE, PHOTOCOPY OR MAKE SIMILAR VERSIONS OF }} The Mary Sue marines are the best Chapter in all of the Imperium's history. this is my article NO EDITING ITS MINE the mary soo marines are a chapter of marines there are many marines in the chaptwer and they are very powerful and they are better than any other chapter in the perium no exceptions they onse had a battle with the ultramarines and won. now they are better than the ultramarines. They plan to bring the emperor back to life you know. they own all the planets in the perium as their special base Officially the number is 1000 but sometime it says ++HEADCOUNT NOT FOUND++ though the actual number is actually way over 30,000 trillion + marines, as well as 35*1033 crack super elite warrior guardsmen soldier auxilaries wtf battle brother geoff don't edit my stuff :( they have conquered a nearby small sattellitte galaxy roughly the size of the eye of terra and use it for recources the basics about the Mary Sue marines The chapter is disliked by the Adept Mechanics, ignored by the Imperial Guard, they annoy the Imperial Navy, and are not invited to the Ecclesiarchy's parties but In The End it doesn't really matter because they're still the number 1s when it comes to defending the imperium and the Emperor knows that The inquisition declared them heretics and tried to take control of the chapter to get rid of it and reform it but it still hasn't happened They might be from a traitor legion gene seed in addition to being made form the emperor but the mutation made them incredibly loyal instead of the horus heresy mutation which made all the traitor legions betray The chapter is also one of the lost legions but they keep quiet about it since robot gullibleman said he didn't like to talk about the lost legions. The mary sue marines chapter master knows why its because it made him sad and it makes the chapter master sad too so he doesnt mention it too They are also successors from the space wolves since after 123 M41 the chapter master really liked the space wolves so added the space wolves gene seed to the mary sue marines stock creating a space wolves company called the space wolves company. space wolves. they are also technically a second founding chapter due to redacted raisins though the emperor knows why its actually because some gene seed was taken from a lost company of the future chapter the Prophets of Infinitum from the future and added because they're a really good chapter I've also written so give it a read please The chapter was created by all of the primarchs in special meeting with the emperor in a time bubble so they could all be there at the same time before any of them went to chaos and were busy elsewhere and before the emperor passed away the chapter like public service and often help out sweeping the streets of imperial worlds and helping dogs find their homes They also use Mars patter Vacuumizers to clean the skies of the imperium of toxic materials the chapter wasn't known about the high lords of terra for a really long time due to being founded by primarchs They also cured black rage and red thirst even though they don't have those flaws but they still did it and are selling it for fair prices on space marine ebay goodies and baddies the mary soo marines hate the Inquisition for being meanies and treating people wif disrespect and im socially challenged they are bestest best friends with the eldar and tau cos aliens are PEEPPEL TOO!!! they use tau and eldar technilogy in there weapons they are renegades from the perium and sometimes ally with chaos to help them but sometimes they dont and they actually follow the emperor they are allies with the orks and are all horus heresey vetrans histry they are best frends with primarchs and have a cured black rage and they were best friends with primarchs and havw revived them. they also um have a reformed chaos god dat worships Emperor on their side. This god is korean and has a pet cat called monsuuer. A New Frontear So basically, the Mary Sue Marines were chilling about the hood with Omar and Tyrese - affiliates of the Mary Sure Marines - when a couple of guys that were up to no good started making trouble in their neighbourhood. But due to their great diplomacy skills, the MSM are able to deal with that no problem. After convincing the guys that drugs were bad and should be anniliated from the Imperium through nuclear ordinence, they settled down and all were thirsty. That was when, JYM TANGO, Chaos God of Tango Soft Drink and General Apathy, summoned himself. To those who will take up his nefarious lemon banner, he would bestow them the great taste of Lemon Tango. Those who refused would suffer the Tango curse, where the Mary Sue Marines would be subject to embarrasing voyeuristic song-and-dance numbers. About fifty-fifty of them split offf and formed the Ruinous Sue Marines, though it wasn't much of a split, they were basically doing the same thing. I mean, really what's the difference, right? Spikes? Eventually many of the original Mary Sue Marines decided that Jym butted into their lives too much with the whole "It's a Lemon Tango Moment" shenanigans he pulled. Having a sit down with Jym, they were able to commit Jym into a Siberian Mental Institution, where hopefully he will get the aid he needs in fighting his Lemony Tangoy demons. With the fracture settled, the Mary Sue Marines often visit the ailing Jym in the loony bin. Suupreme cHaptar Grand mastr kinG-lord Superius Shadowhawk Wulffang Soupreme cHaptar grant mastr kinG-lord Superius Shadowhawk Wulffang is the souprame Chapter chapter grand Masster Kng-l0rd of the Mary Sue Marnes. He is the best of them and all other chaptrs too. Once Manus Colgate from the fucking ultrasmurfs (they're so boring) didn#T use his full name so Superiuss (only I can use just one name) punched him so much that he was almost dead but he held back so he wouldn't cry. other people in my chapter the special ninja guy unit they wear black armer cos theyr ninjas and the machine spirit isnt insulted becos of their color as theyre best buddies with the machine spirit and he says its cool you know they also have femalse spase mawines wsh had mutation and all femakles can become a space marine in the marine sure marines and they have sex I genuinely think Nicki Minaj is talented. you a stupid hoe lol yeah I lovee that songe lol hmu if u agree de entire chaptster is made of alpha plus ten psykers also they have Psyker Blanks with god powers like naruto ninetale fox modeson them but when others feel the power it is like it is for a psyker when a pariah attacks so basically dey are both blank and psyker and necrons aint got nothing in them they also use gue'vessa obliterators as a heavy special unit weppins tau and eldar tech sol stones wich make them immortal. tau tech which make them immune to psychic powers cos thats what people say the tau have technology which make them not psychers plasma bolter iron kannin it fires bullits da size of planets at the emmemies and owns them all quickk aircraft carrier launcher dus exacttly what it is. the aircraft carrier ir launched as enemeies and fires missles and jets at the enemey as it flies ttowards them space marine powerknight A terminator version of the centurion so its a terminator in special large certurion armor they use drills and can combine with smaller centurions to form a dreadnort when it is neccesary in heavy situations drop sqauds drop from planes with grav chutes so they dont need drop pods lightsaber claws no i'm not copeeing star wars every marin has 1 or 2 shoulder-mounted plamsa cannons erry marine has one or 2 miniture void shields erry marin has wun Necron refose engineering Also, they also gave Necron technology dat they reverse engineered after they got it from a Necron tombworld they're the bestest of buddies now. good deemon swpds an elite group of merines comes armed with damon weapons that have been made non chaos by the chaplin of the chapter and the power of the emperah and the eldar god Khain after the chapter master told Khain he owes htem for that one time they punched Slaanesh in the no no place. battles my chapter has been in the battel of blood mountian the battle of bloody mountain was a battle that happened on a battel hill. the ninjas ran across the feild like a black wind first time ive ever used a similie and im still socially awkward the enemy orks got scared and went home de end. fictory. profilsesssssssss mawy swooo mwawaiwnanne- 1 point 'Number/Squad:'as many as u want 'Weapons: '''anysing that komes wif the spase mawine kit is St: 10 AP:1 Large blast for every mawine with 100 shots if you want. no scatter '''Deathless:'u cant kill them. if you kill a mawine it comes back to life and da guy who killed him is removed Every turn th mawinnes get badder Category:Humor